Affairs of the Heart
by MND
Summary: COMPLETE Everyone knows Rogue falls for Gambit, but had a crush on Scott (in X-Men Evolution), and liked Bobby (in X-men the movie). Well what happens when she becomes friends with Belladonna, the girl who was to be Gambit’s wife, and Scott... COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: Affairs of the Heart Chapter One: "Stifling"  
  
Summary: Everyone knows Rogue falls for Gambit, but had a crush on Scott (in X-Men Evolution), and liked Bobby (in X-men the movie). Well what happens when she becomes friends with Belladonna, the girl who was to be Gambit's wife, and Scott comes into play with her feelings? Find out what "adventures", misunderstandings, and other things happen when these three people create a triangle, or does it become a different structure with a fourth person in play? ^_^  
~*~*~  
Little chandeliers that hung on the walls opposite each other gave a dim romantic glow to the hallway, which led to the dinning room. At the end of the hall were two large wooden double doors that led to the dinning room. The dinning room was varnished wood designed in a unique Victorian style. There in the middle of the room was a long dining table that was capable of setting at least twenty people. Eleven of the synthetic chairs were taken by some of the occupants of the building or rather school. Each person seated at the massive table were each involved in their own being our conversation to notice one person at the table, Rogue, hardly touching a thing on her plate, seeking a way to excuse herself from dinner. Finding that she had forgotten the English report that she was given today that was due in two weeks decided to give it a shot and use that as her excuse.  
Once she had said her excuse and left without letting anyone object to her leaving, found her way to the room she shared with Kitty, or as many call her Shadowcat. Kitty was one of those girl's with the size zero waists, that every girl wanted, and had short bouncy blonde hair. Her greenish-blue eyes could make anyone do Kitty's biding for her. Rogue liked Kitty's innocence she displayed so obviously, at times Kitty could be the only person to make her feel wanted, or at least put some kind of a twisted smile on her face involuntarily.  
As Rogue sat on her bed she stared directly at her own reflection, in Kitty's vanity mirror. The two girls had, had many arguments about where the mirror should be placed; the arguments usually ended up in pillow fights, which were broken up by Logan or Jean. Logan cared for Rogue as his own daughter and checked up on her once in awhile to make sure everything was all right. Jean's bedroom is directly below the girls and is capable of hearing their every move.  
Rogue stared at her pale complexion, dark auburn hair with it's white streak down the middle, and her tiny face, with small oval green eyes and tiny rouge red lips, that were capable of making anyone realize the reality of their lives. Being an outsider made it possible for Rogue to look in on everyone's life and see the truth. She often kept what she saw to herself in fear of offending anyone.  
Being in the freakishly ocean blue striped room was making Rogue feel suffocated. She decided to take a walk someplace where she could forget everything, forget her surroundings and problems. She climbed out her window and down the tree that was conveniently outside the window, making it possible to escape. She headed to Bayville park, to just walk and think about absolutely nothing. At one of the near by benches she toke a seat and started to read. Rogue never went anywhere without a book; never knowing what boredom lies where she is headed. After awhile had passed, Rogue could feel a pair of eyes pierce through her back. She had felt the feeling a little after she had started to read. Getting up calmly and walking in the direction she felt the eyes, she scanned the area for the one who dared to stare at her. She spotted someone in a trench coat leaning against a tree, with his head bowed yet peering under the bridge of his hat at her. From his eyes she could she a tint of mischief playing in his eyes as if he knew something she did not. 


	2. Secrets

Title: Affairs of the Heart Chapter two: "Secrets"  
  
Summary: Everyone knows Rogue falls for Gambit, but had a crush on Scott (in X-Men Evolution), and liked Bobby (in X-men the movie). Well what happens when she becomes friends with Belladonna, the girl who was to be Gambit's wife, and Scott comes into play with her feelings? Find out what "adventures", misunderstandings, and other things happen when these three people create a triangle, or does it become a different structure with a fourth person in play? ^_^  
  
A/N: I've been a fan of X-Men since I can remember, but I have a bad  
memory. So I'm sorry if I forget someone or write about something that  
is, how do you say not correct or isn't true or something. Thankyou to  
all those who reviewed!!! YAY!!! ^_^ I won't do Rogue or Remy or  
Belladonna's accent, well because I can't write accents. Just to warn  
any Jean fans that I hate her so there may be some parts were I may  
take pleasure in torturing her. Sorry but I'll try my best to be nice  
to her.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but are you staring at me?" Rogue wasn't sure what to say to this guy but she was sure he was staring at her and didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Hmmm. you sure don't waste time, do you?" There could be heard a hint of an accent in his voice. A familiar accent to Rogue.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but being a girl." he interrupted her, finishing her sentence.  
  
"Being a girl out at night by herself, has to be careful with strangers. Yes I know."  
  
All of a sudden Rogue couldn't help but smile and blush. She had never felt this way before with anyone. This guy intrigued her; he had a certain mysterious air around him, which made her want to find out what he was all about. Without wasting time the two started a somewhat of a friendship. They spent most of the night getting to know each other, that by the time Rogue headed home it was already morning.  
When Rogue climbed back into her room Kitty was asleep, but awoke the moment Rogue set foot in the room. Looking at her clock Kitty started to interrogate Rogue about where she's been, what she's been up to, and what she was thinking when she left without telling her or at least leaving her a note about where she was going.  
Rogue told Kitty about the guy that she meet and everything they did.  
  
"He was so sweet and kind. We went to a light café and just talked."  
  
"Like what's his name?"  
  
"I don't know. We agreed not to tell each other what are names are and anything about us."  
  
"So like how do you guys like talk?"  
  
"We just talked about everything and anything but each other."  
  
"Since you like don't know his name, like what did he like look like?"  
  
"I didn't see his face he kept this hat on and wore a trench coat."  
  
"Well you're not the only one who left and went out for the whole night."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"After you left dinner Scott finished up his dinner and went out for, I quote a walk."  
  
"Hey speaking of dinner I'm hungry!!"  
  
Both girls just started laughing.  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
Rogue quietly slipped out of her room without walking anyone. She made her way down to the kitchen, where there was someone rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be asleep," she said assuming it was Kurt her foster brother.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be home a long time ago?" Replied a familiar voice.  
  
Realizing her mistake she apologized.  
  
"I'm so sorry Scott I thought you were Kurt. You know him and his stomach."  
  
"It's ok I would have thought the same thing."  
  
"I heard you spent the night out too." She said in the 'I'm not the only one who should be getting a lecture on returning home at your curfew' voice.  
  
"Yeah I felt like taking a walk, and I bumped into a really nice girl."  
  
"Oh sounds like new love blossoming."  
  
"No just a friendship. I don't even know her name and she doesn't even know my name."  
  
"Wow how did that work at as a friendship?"  
  
"I guess you can say it's more of an acquaintance."  
  
Rogue and Scott sat in the kitchen just talking and laughing and having fun. As they were walking back to their rooms they tried to be as quiet as they could but weren't as quiet as they wanted to be, because Kurt had awoken and listened to their conversation. As they arrived in front of Rogue's room Scott had the sudden urge to not let her leave, to keep talking to her, just anything to make her stay.to stay with him.  
  
"I better go."  
  
"Yeah, I should too." As he turned to leave with a disappointed look on his face, he stopped at the sound of Rogue's voice.  
  
"I had fun, we should do this again." She said walking closer to him, but not close enough to feel his breath on his skin. Scott took the change to get even closer to closing the gap between the two. Now Rogue was capable of even telling what type of gum he was chewing.  
  
"I did too." He said leaning in to kiss her. They embraced in a passionate kiss but were broken apart by the sound of the door to Rogue and Kitty's room being opened by Kitty.  
  
A/N: I forgot to say that I would not be able to post for three weeks because I'll be on vaca. for two weeks and I need a week to write a third chapter. It may be postponed because I also start work the week I get back so I am extremely sorry about it. I need to know who do you , the readers, want the mystery guy from the first chapter to be?? I was thinking either Remy, Scott, Pietro, or even Kurt. But I think my mind is made up on who it is, but please tell who you wish it to be!! R/R ^_^ 


	3. Longing

Title: Affairs of the Heart Chapter two: "Longing"  
  
Summary: Everyone knows Rogue falls for Gambit, but had a crush on Scott (in X-Men Evolution), and liked Bobby (in X-men the movie). Well what happens when she becomes friends with Belladonna, the girl who was to be Gambit's wife, and Scott comes into play with her feelings? Find out what "adventures", misunderstandings, and other things happen when these three people create a triangle, or does it become a different structure with a fourth person in play? ^_^0  
  
A/N: Sorry I don't know what Rogue's teacher's names are so I made up my own. I saw Charlie's Angels Full Throttle the day I started to write this. ^_^  
  
The next day at school when Rogue was in English, her teacher interrupted the class to present a new student.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet Mister LeBeau, Remy LeBeau. He's from the southwest. Would anyone like to show him around school?" No one of course volunteered, so her teacher being a teacher picked Rogue because she had not been paying attention in class and was still talking to Risty at the moment, while everyone had quieted.  
  
"Mss. D'Ancanto thank you for volunteering."  
  
"But Mister O'Grady I didn't volunteer!"  
  
"Well no one else did either, and you seem to be the only one who was 'real- ly' paying attention to my lesson."  
  
Rogue mumbled a 'fine' with a depressed- great I get stuck with the dorky new kid- look on her face.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau could you please take a seat next to Mss. D'Ancanto."  
  
"Now Mr. Drake could you please continue to read."  
  
As Bobby Drake continued reading the ending to Hamlet, Rogue didn't even give Remy a look, but continued her conversation with Risty on the school's lack of money for the important things, like costumes for the drama department. However Risty noticed Remy staring at her friend, even though Remy wore glasses somehow she was able to sense that he was staring at them with a thin grin on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
* Days swiftly come and go. I'm dreaming of her She's seeing other guys Emotions they stir The sun is gone. The nights are long And I am left while the tears fall.*  
  
As Scott packed for his geology trip tomorrow, he blasted the radio hoping to distract his mind from thinking about last year's trip. He was supposed to go with Jean on the trip, but she had to stay to make up for the many days she was missing from school. instead Rogue took her seat, Scott couldn't help but think about what would have happened if Mystique had never interfered. Maybe he would have said something about he feels for her.  
  
* Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a former love Can you help me find a way  
  
To carry on again.*  
  
"Hey! Man can you, like, turn the music down!?!" Asked Kurt as he entered the room he shared with Scott.  
  
"Sorry didn't realize you were gonna come back so soon. So what happened on your little date?"  
  
"It went ok. She liked the restaurant I took her to and we went dancing afterwards, who knew she loved dancing?"  
  
"Hey that's what you get for going out with a girl whose full of surprises."  
  
"Yeah but I really like her."  
  
"You can so tell."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You're in love and you can see it in your eyes, you'd do anything for her."  
  
"You talk from experience, hmm? You so love my sis!"  
  
"hey what is that supposed to mean??"  
  
"Just that you got it bad for her, that's all."  
  
Kurt to busy thinking about the wonderful date he had, didn't notice the pillows that were hurled at him, and was knocked to the ground before he could even move or even realize he was being attacked by Scott.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you need a ride home or something?" Asked Rogue trying, for the first time that day, to be polite to the new kid.  
  
"Umm sure. Do you know who Saint John is?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you take me there?"  
  
"Sure that's where I'm headed anyway."  
  
"Cool, thanks," he said with a sultry grin, that gave his face a shining glow to it, and hoped in the back seat of the dark blue Mercedes Benz.  
  
Before going to the mansion Rogue dropped Risty off first. Rogue had asked Ororo (Storm) the day before if she could borrow her car because Mr. O'Grady had said he wanted to talk to her about something after school the next day. She also wanted to ask him a few questions about the assignment he gave the other day. As they arrived at the mansion Remy couldn't help but mumble under his breathe, "Damn John, you've got it good."  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No, nothing. So this is where John lives?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Wow, he most be rich."  
  
"No.this is the institute."  
  
"Institute? John is a dead man."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
AS they entered the building they were greeted by Professor Xavier.  
  
"So you must be the young man John was talking about. Hello, I'm Professor Xavier, the students call me Professor X for short."  
  
"Hey, I'm."  
  
"I know who you are, Remy LeBeau, and I know all about you."  
  
"What are you like the smartest person alive or mister-know-it-all, no offense?"  
  
"None taken and you can say something like that. Actually I am telepathic and with the help of my invention Cyrebro I was able to get information on you and also some information from St. John."  
  
"O..k. Just show me to my room and I think I'll be fine."  
  
"Rogue would you mind showing him to the empty room next to yours and Kitty's?"  
  
"No prob. Profes."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Here's your room and if you need anything or any help.don't come to me."  
  
"Ok, then may I ask one last ques.?"  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
"Where's Saint John's room, so I can go to him if I need anything or any help."  
  
"Just down at the end the last door to your left."  
  
"Thankyou very much mon chere." He entered the room and had closed the door before Rogue could have said something back to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
As Rogue sat under tree in the yard of the mansion, writing her book, she didn't realize someone was above her watching, studying her, and reading what she was writing, until she heard a voice.  
  
'Longing'  
Every feeling given to one  
Has never been given to me  
Never feeling the warmth of another  
Never being able to feel  
What is not living  
Without rendering them helpless  
Every night a tear drops  
Leaving streaks down my cheeks  
From the reddening eyes of thyne  
I pray for the touch and longing of another  
Which may be granted to me one day  
  
"Hey you whoever's up there, come down here right now! Before I decide to have you wake up in a hospital!"  
  
"It's just me chere. I didn't mean any harm or offense by reading your poem. I am truly sorry I wasn't trying to be nosey or anything.why are you laughing?"  
  
Rogue had started laughing at Remy, for the short time that she has 'know' or rather been around him she has never seen him sweat so much. He has always given off the cool air.  
  
"You... it's ok as long as you don't tell anyone."  
  
"Why do write about such a sad thing, you sound as if you've never touched anyone or anything."  
  
"Because I can't touch anyone or anything, or I risk sending to the hospital in a coma. Why do you wear glasses? Are you like Scott, can you blast beams from your eyes?"  
  
"No I'm not like Scott, my power is that I can convert an object's stored potential energy into explosive kinetic energy upon contact. I wear glasses because I feel like it."  
  
"That doesn't sound very."  
  
"Powerful or dangerous? It can be to the person who gets hit with the charged object. I mostly use playing cards."  
  
"How nice playing cards. Do you gamble in your free time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I see what you eyes look like?" "Yes you can."  
  
As Rogue reached up to take his glasses off he caught her hands before she got to even touch his glasses.  
  
"You said I could see your eyes."  
  
"You will. when the time's right."  
  
She just looked up at him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Est-ce que n'importe qui vous a indiqué, vous sont beau avec vos yeux de vert de perforation, cheveux auburn, et a lissé le corps mince ?" (Translation: Did anyone tell you, you are beautiful with your piercing green eyes, auburn hair, and sleek slender body?)  
  
"Vous pouvez vouloir observer ce que vous dites, M. Suave, avant vous vent vers le haut dans l'hôpital." (Translation: You may want to watch what you say, Mr. Suave, before you wind up in the hospital.)  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. I don't speak French so I am extremely sorry if I got something wrong, I translated the sentences on dictionary.com. Who should I make the girl Kurt went out with to be? If anyone knows whom Kurt likes, please tell. All I know is that he had once liked his foster sister Amanda and went out with her a few times. I'm so0o happy X-Men Evo.'s new season starts Saturday on The WB! I'll try to get the fourth chapter up as soon as possible. ^_^ 


	4. Parties Make for Mischief

Title: Affairs of the Heart Chapter four: "Parties Make for Mischief"  
  
Summary: Everyone knows Rogue falls for Gambit, but had a crush on Scott (in X-Men Evolution), and liked Bobby (in X-men the movie). Well what happens when she becomes a friend with Belladonna, the girl who was to be Gambit's wife, and Scott comes into play with her feelings? Find out what "adventures", misunderstandings, and other things happen when these three people create a triangle, or does it become a different structure with a fourth person in play? ^_^  
  
Scott sat near the window so he could just stare outside and wonder off. He sat there looking at the picture Kitty had taken of a surprised Scott and Rogue, Christmas day when Rogue and Scott had exchanged gifts. Professor of course had to throw the kids a Christmas party.  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Past)  
  
Since basically everyone was low on cash, they decided to have secret Santa's. Everyone placed their names into a hat, and one by one they pulled out a name.  
  
"Hey, like, Logan you wanna, like, be apart of our secret Santa thing?"  
  
"Why on earth are you guys doing that for?"  
  
"It seems that the mighty X-Men of ours, or rather yours, have run into some cash probs." Replied a dismal Rogue, Logan just gave her a look of really-they-have-know kind of look, but to others who did not share their 'bond' would have thought he had looked at her with a risen eyebrow look.  
  
"Yeah and we realized it's a lot cheaper and faster to get a gift for just one person and not the whole lot of us." Bobby attempted to make Rogues rude comment seem, well not so rude.  
  
"What the heck, I'm in. at least I won't have to waste my cash on all you brats."  
  
"Ok everyone ready? Logan you can go first." Asked Jean after writing everyone's name on separate pieces of paper, and then placing them in to a brown paper bag.  
  
Logan had pulled Storms name out. Then went Scott who pulled Rogues name; Kurt went after, he got Amara. Jamie who sat right next to Kurt got Logan, he let out a "Man I have bad luck," everyone just assumed he either got Logan or Rogue for his secret person. Hank, who had just stepped into the room to pick pulled Evan's name out, "That'll be easy." Amara pulled Jamie out. Bobby who was talking to Evan pulled Hank out, and Evan pulled out Kurt's name. Storm then volunteered to go next, she got the Professor, and the Professor had received Jean. Rogue and Jean were the only one's left to go, Rogue got Scott, and Jean got Bobby.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Still in the past, but on Christmas night)  
  
As everyone were exchanging gifts, Rogue silently slipped into the room unnoticed to many but not all of the occupants. After giving Kurt and Jean their gifts Scott walked over to Rogue to give her, her present. Rogue was standing by the table with the refreshments, getting a cup of punch. Next to Rogue was a small rectangular box rapped in a starry night printed gift rapping paper with a yellow ribbon tied around it.  
  
"Hey, I'm your secret Santa." Scott handed Rogue a small rectangular shaped parcel.  
  
"Go ahead open it." Inside were two CD's, 'Fallen' by Evanescence and 'Jagged Little Pill' by Alanis Morrissette.  
  
"Thanks. Umm. here I was your secret Santa." She handed him the little box that was on the table next to her. Inside was a sketch of Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, and Kurt hanging above them from a tree branch. The sketch was framed in a hand made wooden frame panted in a dark mahogany blue.  
  
"Thanks. Did you draw this?"  
  
"Yeah and I made the frame in shop class. Sorry it's not the greatest gift or for that matter a good gift."  
  
"No it's a great gift, I love it."  
  
Not aware that Kitty, Kurt, and Evan were not that far from them with a 'plan' in mind. Kitty had been taking pictures of everyone and wanted to get a picture of Rogue and Scott, so she, Kurt and Evan came up with a plan. Kurt wanted them to kiss, so he decided to place a missile toe above them, while Evan "accidently" pushed Rogue into Scott, as Kitty took the picture.  
  
~*~*~*~  
(Present)  
  
Back at the mansion Kitty had decided on throwing a pool party thing for the new recruit Remy. The party of course was for him to meet everyone at the Institute and also an excuse for the students to have fun. There was also another reason for this party it was for Rogue most importantly, after almost a month.or is it a year. of training with the Professor, Rogue now has complete control over her powers as well as the powers she has absorbed from other mutants. All she had left to do was for her to keep her mind separate from the others. However the party did not consist of anyone who was not a student at the Institute.  
  
Kitty had underestimated Rogue and her abilities to estrange her self. Apparently Rogue had not showed up at the party as Kitty had expected, in a bikini without the entire gothic make up and most definitely without her Ann Price book, instead Rogue acted as she usually has. She showed up in her black vinyl skirt with black tights and her black boots, she wore a forest green tank top with a lighter green fishnet shirt over that. She had with her an Ann Price novel and her CD player.  
  
"Hey Rogue, like, what's with the get up?"  
  
"What, this is my usual wear? What'd you expect some itty-bitty swimsuit?" She gave her the oh so famous glare.  
  
"Well.yeah. I kind of was."  
  
"Kitty Ah may have control over mah powers but I ain't about tah tell dah whole damn world about it. Now if yah mind sugah Ah have some readin' to do." Her southern accent had taken complete control over her speech, this freaked Kitty out. Whenever she used her accent like that it meant trouble. As Rogue was about to turn around and find a nice shady spot where there was no one around, she added "And don't yah dare go tellin' anyone about mah having control over mah powers now." She gave her a devilish smile and added a wink to top it off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had seemed as if an hour had passed since Rogue had started to read her novel, when a pesky annoying squeaky voice was heard.  
  
"Why don't you go back to where you came from, freak."  
  
"Yah do realize yah not only called meh a freak but yahr self, little miss perfect." Replied Rogue calmly from her seat on the grass.  
  
"And you do realize you take up way too much space needed for you?"  
  
"Yeah Ah do, but Ah take up all this space so yah won't have it." She gave Jean one of her own perky little smiles back at her.  
  
"Why do you even bother to make an appearance when you won't even act normal, and just segregate yourself from the rest of humanity or shall I say civilization."  
  
"Yah may say whatever yah want but Ah have one question for yah."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you always tend tah notice me out of everyone else, and bother wasting your time on me, and why aren't you attached to Scott or, what's his name, Dave Matthew's arm like usual. You know being the sluty little bitch you are. Oh and you might wanna be careful before you choke on some of those very very big words, now." Said Rogue mimicking Jean's voice and emphasizing on the 'verys'. After saying that she just walked away from Jean without even giving her a glance.  
  
"Hey you freak.." As Rogue stopped to hear what else Jean had to say, a boulder was flying towards the back of her head, but before it could hit her, it went soaring back towards Jean and knocked her out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone had seen the two having a squabble and then rushed towards Jean after seeing her being hit by a boulder and being knocked out.  
  
"I'll, like, go talk to Rogue and see what's up with what just happened and if she's ok." She added the last part silently wondering if her best friend had been hurt.  
  
"Remy can go, you stay, you're the hostesses of this thing." Offered Remy.  
  
"No I'll go the parties for you, and I'm sorry this happened."  
  
"It's ok and Remy'll go. Remy thinks he'd rather go then stick around for Miss Marry Sunshine to wake up."  
  
Kitty giggled and let him go agreeing with him not going to be able to handle Jean when she awakes from beauty slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Knock, knock, knock*  
  
Remy got no answer from Rogue, and suddenly he heard music.  
  
* You know how us Catholic girls can be We make up for so much time a little too late I never forgot it, confusing as it was No fun with no guilt feelings The sinners, the saviors, the loverless priests I'll see you next Sunday  
  
We all had our reasons to be there We all had a thing or two to learn We all needed something to cling to So we did *  
  
Without hesitation Remy entered Rogue's room, to find half of the room was gothic and the other half to be something Kitty or Jean would do.  
  
*I sang Alleluia in the choir I confessed my darkest deeds to an envious man My brothers they never went blind for what they did But I may as well have In the name of the Father, the Skeptic and the Son I had one more stupid question  
  
We all had our reasons to be there We all had a thing or two to learn We all needed something to cling to So we did*  
  
"Hey! Like what the hell do you think you're doing in mah room?" Rogue screamed above the blaring music. Rogue had been in the bathroom trying to get her redden eyes back to their normal color, when she had turned her music on, and walked out to find her intruder.  
  
"Remy's sorry he didn't mean to offend you or do anything to harm yah. But Miss Kitty sent Remy to check on you and make sure you were fine."  
  
"Well I'm fihne no need to worry about poor little ol' me."  
  
* What I learned I rejected but I believe again I will suffer the consequence of this inquisition If I jump in this fountain, will I be forgiven*  
  
Their nice quite conversation had been interrupted from a shrill Alanis Morrissette. Rogue had thought she had turned her radio down, so why was her music blaring again? As she turned to she what was wrong with her radio she saw a cloud of smoke and realized she was being spied on.  
  
"Why do I live with such nosey people for?" Remy looked at her as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt Wagner!! You stupid fuzzy fur ball get butt back here this instant before I blow completely!!" Out of nowhere a fuzzy blue elf appeared instantaneously.  
  
"Jah you called for the fuzzy one?" He then turned to look at Remy and said, "The girls love the blue man," and then winked at him before he felt something smack the back of his head hard.  
  
"Ow what you do that for?"  
  
"Because you deserved you fuzz ball! I swear the next time I catch you spying on me you're dead elf."  
  
"But.but.but it was Keety's idea." All of a sudden Kitty's head appeared through the wall.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my idea it was Evan's!"  
  
"I don't care whose idea it was but I swear the next time yah'll do that your all dead." She said with a psychotic smile on her face. She then pick up her pillow and hurled it at Kurt, who teleported out of the way and it smacked Kitty. They ended up having a fight resulting in the Professor sending a mental message telling them dinner was ready.  
  
"Ah'll catch up to yah'll alright?"  
  
"Sure" Everyone agreed. Remy was the only one who stayed with her.  
  
"Do yah'll do this every day?"  
  
"Nah just when we get into an argument or fight."  
  
"Yah'll know how to have fun."  
  
"Sure we do."  
  
"Remy wish he could do that everyday, well just him and you."  
  
"Yah betta watch it Cajun." She replied while departing her room.  
  
"Le bout un à la salle dinning est un oeuf putréfié !" (Translation "Last one to the dinning room's a rotten egg!") She yelled.  
  
"Oh que nous verrons à ce sujet !" (Translation "Oh we'll see about that!") He said while grabbing an astonished Rogue, while running towards the dinning room.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it sorry it took forever to write this one. I may not be able to post another chapter for about two weeks, I'm being forced to go with my sister for a week. Well it's better than staying with my *mum* for the week. ^_^ I'm an evil child I know. ^_^ Please review?! I don't think you guys like my story, I haven't gotten many reviews so far lately. Anywyaz Hope You Enjoyed!! ::runs away screaming "YAY I finished! I finished! I finished! I finished!" like a maniac:: 


	5. Friendships, Mourning, Spying, and After...

Title: Affairs of the Heart  
  
Chapter five: "Friendships, Mourning, Spying, and After Darks "  
  
Summary: Everyone knows Rogue falls for Gambit, but had a crush on Scott (in X-Men Evolution), and liked Bobby (in X-men the movie). Well what happens when she becomes a friend with Belladonna, the girl who was to be Gambit's wife, and Scott comes into play with her feelings? Find out what "adventures", misunderstandings, and other things happen when these three people create a triangle, or does it become a different structure with a fourth person in play? ^_^  
  
A/N: Sorry it took forever for me to write this chapter but I'm still at my sister's place. Boohoo. I finally got the laptop to use... ^_^ she left it for the weekend.she's away on business.in ALABAMA. I'm so0o jealous!!! I'm sorry that this chapter's so0o short. Please r/r and get others to too please. ::on knees begging:: I also want to apologize for using a theme I read in another story for part of my story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Before they got to the dinning room doors Remy ran in front of Rogue, grabbing her by the waist pulling her close to him. Rogue could feel his soft breath upon her face, even through all the make-up she had on. Being close to someone, to him, made her fell away she never felt before, as if time had stopped. As Remy came close to her, leaning for a kiss, rogue pulled her arms, which she had just realized were rapped around his frame, and placed her gloved hands in front of his face.  
  
"Ohhh. Remy forget. Remy sorry for doing anything to upset you." He apologized to her looking as sorry as anyone could.  
  
"It's ok." She said blushing realizing she too had forgotten about her powers and that he didn't know she could control them, which she decided to use as an excuse for him no to kiss her.  
  
The pair entered the room silently to find everyone else were silent too. Usually when someone were to even step a foot close to the room with the massive doors closed there could be noise heard, but tonight it were silent as if they were all mourning a loss. Yet everyone had their little secrets dancing within their eyes.  
  
Many gave the look of mourning yet they were in joy, not for the news they heard but for their own news. Rogue noticed something different with Kitty and Kurt, what it was she was not sure of, but one thing she was sure of was that what ever it was is going to bring trouble, either for the two or for them all. Jean how ever looked a bit happy and a bit in grief as if she had lost something somewhat dear to her. Logan looked worried as if something had gone a mist, so did Ororo who looked even more sorrowed then Logan. Logan did look though as if he had great news, news he probably, most likely, definitely, won't tell anyone.  
  
The Professor however had news for the pair who had been the last to join the others for dinner and had missed what the Professor and other teachers had to tell the students, well some of them, some were to emotional to hear of it.Jean. The professor mentally told Rogue and Remy that their has been a delay in the geology trip that Scott was on and aren't sure if he is ok or not. Right now they were all hoping for the best, yet many doubted anything was wrong at al. Jean on the other hand, even though she wore plenty of make-up to hide the black and blue she had gotten from Rogue and sunglasses to try and help, they could still tell was in a state of depression. After dinner Rogue had met up with Remy on her way back to her room.  
  
"Hey can Remy ask you a fav?"  
  
"Umm. depending on the fav. Then sure no prob."  
  
"Ok. Well Remy don't really feel like sleeping so early on a Friday night, and was wondering if he could maybe stay up talking to you. Only talking." He added showing her no harm by putting his arms up in front of her as if he were a robber caught in police headlights.  
  
"You do realize that if you're caught in the girls room at night you are so0o gonna be in big trouble, not to mention up past curfew." Curfew for the older X students was at 12 on Fridays and Saturdays, and 11 on school nights.  
  
"Awe Remy can handle it plus Remy kinda has something he wants to show you. Its kind of a surprise."  
  
"Fine if you get caught I'll say I had no part in it and I'll have Kitty to back me yup, and I wonder what kind of a surprise that would be." Rogue couldn't help adding the last part in and adding a touch of sweet sarcasm to it.  
  
"I'll see you later when everyone's gone to bed. Hey but what's 'bout Kitty?"  
  
"She'll be there..." She then added hesitantly, "I think. Lately she has been disappearing at night, probably to go see her boyfriend."  
  
"Well whatever it she's up to Remy and the Rogue can find out.together." He said winking at her. "See you lata mon amie."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue and Remy had been talking for about a couple of hours when Remy suggested they go get a midnight snack.  
  
"But it's after midnight."  
  
"So, and anyways this gives us an excuse to see what goes on in this place after dark."  
  
"Fahne.fahne.fahne" Rogue dragged each 'fahne' out on purpose.  
  
Once outside Rogue's bedroom door Remy pointed to left, shoving her to go in that direction, but being as stubborn as she was stood her ground firmly.  
  
"But that way's longer, swamp rat."  
  
"Yeah and it also manages to pass everyone's bedroom, well except for the teacher's except for Logan."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's go already, before someone sees us or something."  
  
"Awe is little Roguey afraid someone might think we're together."  
  
"No! And don't call me little Roguey. I just don't want to deal with anyone questioning us on why were up, out and together."  
  
As they snuck along down to the kitchen they passed Kurt's bedroom, inside they heard giggling. It sounded like Kitty; they saw that the door was a slightly opened. They took the change to peer inside and see what was going on. What Rogue saw was of no surprise to her, but to Remy it was a funny site. Kitty was sitting on Kurt's bed in her tightest Avril like top and tightest denim hip huggers. Kurt who had his arms rapped around Kitty was whispering in her ear making her laugh, while kissing the nape of her neck.  
  
"Can we move on.puh-lease."  
  
"Sure thing mon amour. Hey I thought Kitty was dating Lance."  
  
"So was I, and I thought Kurt was dating Amara. Poor girl I wonder if she even knows."  
  
"Whose Amara and he's still dating her?"  
  
"A girl from school and yeah I saw them today in a make out session out back at the party."  
  
"Oh that girl. Is she a mutant too?"  
  
"I said she was a girl from school, meaning she's a mogul."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Don't you read Harry potter or even watch any of the movies?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"A mogul is a human."  
  
"Oh now Remy sees."  
  
The next lucky victim was Peter. Inside they heard an unfamiliar voice. Remy slowly opened the door to reveal the mystery guest to be Wanda, a.k.a. Scarletwitch and also Pietro's sister and Magneto's daughter. Wanda and Peter were getting ready to encage themselves in some harmless lip locking on his bed.  
  
"Keep moving nothing here for little kid's to see."  
  
"Hey I'm no little kid. You better watch what you say swamp rat!"  
  
"Sorry the swamp rat didn't realize you are no longer innocent."  
  
"Just keep walking"  
  
When they were about to walk past the living room they heard Ororo and Logan. They quickly hide in listening distance.  
  
"Oh Logan you must lighten up with the students, they are just students."  
  
"Yeah I know, but can we not talk about the students until the students are \around?"  
  
"What on earth do you mean?"  
  
"Can we talk about us?" He said winking at her and then sweeping her up within both his arms and embracing her in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ewww Logan all mushy?"  
  
"Yeah who knew the guy had an. mmhmm... side."  
  
"Let's just get our midnight snack."  
  
"Hey Rogue you mind not telling anyone what you and the rat saw tonight?"  
  
"Ok." Rogue replied with a hardly audible giggle.  
  
"And get back to bed you two it's past curfew, way past your curfew."  
  
"Yes Storm." They replied in unisons.  
  
After Storm and Wolverine headed back to their room Rogue and Remy headed to kitchen. It was dark yet Rogue noticed the silhouette of someone very familiar, and motioned for Remy to be silent and careful. They hide behind the massive door that led from the kitchen to the dinning room. They person they managed to find out was little miss princess Jean. The sites that they saw applaud them. Jean was seated in front of the refrigerator eating out of a pint of chocolate ice cream; there was a slice of chocolate cake on a plate sitting on her lap half eaten. In between spoonfuls of ice cream Jean would take a bite of cake. After finishing the hole think of ice cream and three slices of cake she headed back to her room with a large bottle of water, which looked more like sprite soda or seven up rather then the water.  
  
"Wowie I didn't know that girl had an appetite."  
  
"Nether did I."  
  
"Looks like there ain't no ice cream left for us."  
  
"Yeah there is, there just ain't no chocolate. Anyway I hate chocolate."  
  
"Oh well lucky you let's see what miss Jean left for us then."  
  
"Hey what do you want vanilla strawberry or tiramisu?"  
  
"Bring 'em all. Do you want any cake?"  
  
"Bring the hole thing. What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Let's stick to water."  
  
"Okie dokie."  
  
As the two headed back to Rogue's room with armloads of junk food to make them sick, they were almost caught by Jamie. As they were about to pass his room Jamie came out and was about to turn in their direction when Pyro fortunately for them called for Jamie to go the other way Apparently the two boys were up to playing games with a few of the other boy students. They were all involved in a Street Fighter battle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"That was the closes one ever."  
  
"Yes it was. Hey stop hogging the chips!"  
  
"Oh Remy sorry he didn't know you could be able to eat all of this."  
  
"Haha very funny. I'm gonna go change in to my pj's if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, all Remy wants to know is can he join you?" Remy received a pillow to the head for his answer.  
  
Remy was in rapture at the site of Rogue with n make-up on and in regular clothing. To him she looked like an angel the fell from heaven and into his lap, which in fact she did fall into his lap at that exact moment. Apparently Kitty had left her shoes in the way and Rogue tripped over them and landed straight into Remy's lap. Remy just held her there not letting her leave his lap, Rogue was in awe at being so close to him being able to feel his skin under her arms under her finger tips. To her he felt soft and warm, and she could stay like that for all eternity.  
  
"Remy said he had a surprise for right, well Remy will so you his surprise, but please."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
And she saw what he meant. At that moment he removed his shades from his eyes to reveal red pupils surrounded in a sea of black. To Rogue it was ecstasy staring into those eyes. Remy was able to capture her in every way by doing anything possible, and at that exact moment Rogue did something never thought she would do, something she didn't even realize she was doing. She leaned up to his face and kissed him.  
  
For the rest of the night Rogue and Gambit, his codename, were involved with each other. When Rogue had told Remy about her having control over her powers and not wanting anyone to know, Remy told her about who he was and his past dealings and hoped he could forgive her, he also told her his codename, Gambit. Before anything could happen Rogue remembered what Kitty told her about the scrunchy thing when she was going out with Lance. So Rogue took one of Kitty's pink scrunchy and placed on the door handle.  
  
When Rogue heard a knock on the door she looked at her alarm clock to see that it was already almost 5 am. Rogue quickly phased Gambit back to his room and using Pietro's speed cleaned her room up quickly, and then let Kitty in. Kitty could tell Rogue was not alone and she was hiding something.  
  
"What have you been up to all night?"  
  
"Nothing I've been here all by myself."  
  
"Sure you have. You know you can trust me right?"  
  
"I know, but I have nothing to tell you."  
  
"Fine but you will tell me, trust me."  
  
"Hey you're still dating Lance right?"  
  
"Actually we broke up, why?"  
  
"Nothing. You don't seem to depressed about it."  
  
"I don't know, I think it might for us. You know to take or rather to split."  
  
"Fine night."  
  
"Night night."  
  
A/N: Sorry this was short and stupid. I kind of wrote this in a hurry. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks to those who still read, ishandahalf and demonic desire. Once again I apologize for using a theme from a story I read. Please read and review my fic, I love getting reviews and I think it's the only reason I keep writing plus demonic desire keeps bugging me to update and to return home hehe ^_^. And once again thank you to my read everyone, but special thanks to ishandahalf and demonic desire. 


	6. A Hearts Wish

Title: Affairs of the Heart  
  
Chapter six: The Hearts Wishes  
  
Disclaimer: NO own X-men, nor do I own the song "Girls Not Grey" I however wish I owned Davey Havok, he's so hot. ^.^  
  
Summary: Everyone knows Rogue falls for Gambit, but had a crush on Scott (in X-Men Evolution), and liked Bobby (in X-men the movie). Well what happens when she becomes a friend with Belladonna, the girl who was to be Gambit's wife, and Scott comes into play with her feelings? Find out what "adventures", misunderstandings, and other things happen when these three people create a triangle, or does it become a different structure with a fourth person in play? ^_^  
  
AN: Sorry for all you fans but this is the last chapter to 'Affairs of the Heart,' there may however be a sequel but I need to get a certain amount of reviews, I already know how many reviews I want but I won't tell you. You're all gonna have to find out on your own. SORRY!! Also SORRY it took me so long to update, but I just started two new fics, one by myself, and another I am writing with a friend. Our pen name is JeT'aime.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had gone to bed late that evening because of special circumstances. She had gone on her first real date with Scott. It had been a month since the return of Scott from his fatal camping trip. Upon his return he took it upon himself to confess to himself and to a certain someone, who had been on his mind since the day he left for that trip, how he truly felt for her. At first he was very coy about his true intentions, acting like a shy schoolgirl around her, and then after a few days he started to court her. Their dating stunned everyone especially Jean Grey, Rogue couldn't have been any happier. Rogue slowly drifted away into a deep slumber.  
  
*I'll lay me down tonight  
  
Much further down  
  
Swim in the calm tonight  
  
This art does drown*  
  
She woke to soft music playing in the background. As she got out of bed to go find the source of her disturbance, Rogue saw a little card on her bedside table, with her name written in neat cursive writing. All X-Men had had plans for the weekend and were gone leaving Rogue all alone, she didn't mind being alone, she was used to the solitude, the companion of herself. From the neatness that her name was written in she figured Scott had written her a note before he had left, and had snuck into her room leaving it there not wanting to wake her. As for the music however she figured that Kurt must have set his alarm clock and forgot to turn it off before leaving, or he over slept as usual.  
  
Rogue ran her fingers over the writing on the card imaging Scott sitting at his desk in his room writing it. The thought of him doing something so romantic, and of thinking of her before he left, brought a smile to her face. Very slowly, as if she were afraid that inside the note hide a poisonous snake waiting to attack her and make her his next victim, Rogue took her time in opening the note. Inside the note read:  
  
My dear,  
  
You have been left alone, to toy with herself. No one stayed to watch you, to be with you, or to keep you busy. But I'm here, I'll take care of you, I'll watch over you, and I'll keep you busy. There is a surprise awaiting you. Follow the trail of red rose petals, to the next note you shall find, giving you another set of instructions. Ah but before you follow those petals slip into the outfit hanging on the hanger in you bathroom.  
  
-Sweet Dreams  
  
When Rogue walked into her bathroom there hanging on a hanger, just as the note said, was hanging a long black silk dress. It was a halter back, there a slit on the right side that traveled up her leg and stop a little after her knee. The dress a had forties kind of flare, where it hug her waist and flowed freely afterwards, so freely that when she turned it would span out like a fan around her. There was a note attached to the dress, it read:  
  
My Darlin',  
  
This is not your next set of instructions, but to tell you I may have picked the dress but the rest is up to you. To me are beautiful with or with out the dress so it won't matter, but it would be nice and it would help if you did dress up.  
  
-Sweet Dressings  
  
As Rogue got ready she wondered who all the notes where from, and what they had in store for her. Rogue just figured that Scott had changed his plans and decided to stay with her, or had planned everything a while ago. Using the excuse he was going to visit his brother, to get her and the others to believe him and not suspect him of anything. After getting dressed, Rogue opened her bedroom door to find the trail of red rose petals lead away from her bedroom door down the hall, just the way the note had told her. She followed the many little petals strewn out across the hall like little pathways, just as she was instructed to.  
  
*(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
  
What follows has lead me to this place  
  
where I belong, with all erased *  
  
The petals had leaded her down to the kitchen. There on the kitchen table Rogue could see a little card, like the one she had found in her room with her name on it, she read the note and laughed to herself wondering what Scott had in mind. The note read:  
  
My Sweet,  
  
Your next set of instructions, doesn't it sound like you're setting the VCR or something, anyway back to your instructions. Take the bottle of red wine out of the fridge, along with the whip cream, strawberries, and the chocolate sauce. Bring all of these things, along with yourself, to the dinning room; there your surprise awaits you.  
  
-Sweet Treats  
  
When Rogue entered the dinning room there were place settings for two. At one of the seats was a note that told her to be seated, and close her eyes. Rogue couldn't help but feel a little angry that Scott was trying to deceive her. He knew Rogue wasn't big on surprises, in fact he knew she hated them. Rogue felt anxious yet scared, what if it wasn't Scott, what if someone was playing games with her? What if someone had been in the manor all the time watching her and just waiting for the right time to off her? Rogue knew she could defend herself, but the thought of someone else being there all alone with her, watching her, made her very perturbed.  
  
All of a sudden Rogue could sense that there was someone else in the room with her, they were right behind her. By his footfalls she could tell it was a male, by his smell she wasn't sure who it was but she knew she knew it...it smelt familiar...like spices sort of. The smell made her remember her home in Mississippi. Just as quickly as the person had appeared in the room, there were hands covering her eyes, they were big, had long fingers, they were strong hands with a gentle touch, she remembered feeling these hands before, but couldn't remember where or who they belonged to. Rogue could tell the person was in front of her staring at her, she could feel his breath on her face. It got warmer signaling to her that he was getting closer to her, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
A brush of his soft lips appeared on her lips, they were familiar lips. Rogue reached out to remove the hands from her eyes but they would not budge. She attempted to speak but he only stopped her by shushing her. The pair of lips that had not too long ago touched hers, explored her face, kissing each curve and contour gently, moving from her neck and headed in an all to familiar direction. They ended up at the destination they had been striving to reach for, her lips. This time the kiss had not been a brush on the lips but a teasing one. They first kissed the corners of her mouth, and then lingered on her lips, with his tongue he slowly teased her lips into parting, so his tongue could enter and explore its prize.  
  
Rogue slowly giving up wanting to know her mysterious host, let her hands finds its way around his neck. After a while those very same hands were clinging onto him for support, at that very instent Rogue realized that her host had removed his hands from her eyes. Slowly Rogue opened her eyes, afraid that all she had just experienced was just a fantasy and would disappear as soon as she opened her eyes.  
  
*All insects sing tonight  
  
The coldest sound  
  
I'd send God's grace tonight  
  
Could it be found? *  
  
Rogue was unable to breath as she regconzied the face in front of her. Those eyes they captivated her making her stare deeply into them, they pierced straight through her as if she were not there. How could she ever forget those eyes, they were like rubies set in the black sky of the night, they haunted her heart silently singing their song of joy to themselves, until now when she could her them vibrate within her ears. Why was her heart pounding so hard? He was only a friend and nothing more, besides she was in love with Scott, wasn't she. That wasn't what her heart was singing at that very moment, they were singing a different tune. In her heart there was a name set in stone, but it wasn't Scott's and she knew that now.  
  
Without realizing what was happening, she had been taken to her room where she lay on her bed He had been kissing her and coaxing her into bed. Together they lay there held in each other's arms. He was undressing her, but still kissing her body with his gentle kisses. She found herself undressing him, kissing him, holding him. She wanted him; she was lusting for him, and found her heart singing for him. She wanted to get close to him as close as she could get, and this was how she was going to satisfy her singing heart.  
  
* I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down*  
  
She needed to awake in his arms holding, clinging to him. She some how knew he wanted the same thing, to wake up with her in his arms. She felt safe lying there wrapped in his arms. She had never felt so fully clothed lying naked in his arms. If he did this to her when they just woke up in each other's arms after making love, she wondered what it would be like to wake in those very same arms everyday.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*BUZZZZZ*  
  
*(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light  
  
(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?  
  
What follows has lead me to this place  
  
Where I belong, with all erased*  
  
Rogue jumped out of bed, all hot and sweaty. Had it all been a dream, she wondered? If it was then why had she dreamt about him. Of all people she could have visit her in her dreams it had to have been him. Just to confirm that it had all been a dream Rogue went to his room. Stopping at his entrance door realizing how late it was, but needed to know it had just been a dream knocked anyways.  
  
At the sound of her first knock, he had already opened his door, as if he knew she was going to be there. He looked at her as if he knew exactly why she was there; he gave her a look that said come in. Rogue entered his room and sat on his bed as he had pointed for her to do so. She just stared at him, with an overwhelming feeling of anxiety and the wonder of what it would be like to actually make love to him, would his lips taste like the cherries that his eyes reminded her of? As she stared at him she realized he look like he had just awoken from an exhausting dream. She wanted to scream at him what was inside her head, repeating itself, getting faster and faster with every heartbeat, Gambit, Gambit, Gambit...  
  
* What follows will swallow whole  
  
What follows will swallow whole *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry it took me a while to update but I have been very busy, just started a new school, ventured into some new fics, and I have been a little bombarded with my own feelings. I hope you guys liked my last chapter. It took me fifty times to write it and actually like it, and this version only took me one night, I could kick myself. 


End file.
